Field cultivators and chisel plows are used to break and work agricultural soil in preparation for planting of grains, such as wheat and soybeans and grass seeds. Broad cast planters and grain drills are used to plant the seeds in the soil. This practice requires two operations wherein tractors and implements are moved over the soil to prepare the seed bed. The second operation is the planting of the seed with a planter or grain drill. Minimum tillage implements have been designed wherein the soil is worked and the seed is planted in one operation.
Air seed planters have been mounted on existing chisel plows to plant seeds behind the earth working tools on the chisel plows. It has been found that the use of air seeders in marginal conditions of soil moisture result in poor germination of the seeds. Soil packing schemes have been used to improve seed germination by sealing and packing the soil. This is accomplished with a transverse gang of wheels trailered behind the chisel plow. The gang of wheels is mounted on a common axle and does not follow the contour of the soil. All of the wheels are spaced a considerable distance behind the chisel plow so that they do not track the earth working tools on a hill side grade. The packer wheel assembly of the present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the gangs of wheels used to pack the soil behind a chisel plow equipped with an air seeder.